Peanut Butter
by the-almost-invisible-kid
Summary: So I've been under the weather lately, and my creative juices have been sitting dormant at the base of my skull. right before i got sick I went to see the movie The Stepfather, and this is what I cooked up in order to get myself going once more. Enjoy!


Mmmkay, so I have been sick for the past couple of days, and right before I got sick me, my sister, and her best friend went to go see the new movie that is out, _Stepfather._ I liked the movie, and it was really fun to be in the theater because everyone in the audience got into it, but the way the movie ended was good, but not something that I loved. I had nothing else to do, and to keep my creative juices flowing while under quarantine. I came up with this, and this is how I wish the movie had ended.

But if you haven't seen the movie, it probably won't make much sense, sorry :(

But you can read it anyway.

Peace

* * *

Katie McAllister entered the S_top-and-Go_ on the morning of August 3rd, it was a Monday; a Monday that she had no reason to think was going to be anything different from the Mondays she had become accustomed too since Steven's death. But she was soon to be proven wrong.

"Morning Katie." Jon called to her, she had been coming to this store for years, and Jon had always been good to her, and her boys, come to think of them, where _were_ her boys?

She smiled at him, and offered a wave, "Morning Jon." Listening intently, she could hear Justin shushing Michael, as she let her eyes flit over a display of _Oreos_. Now she smiled to herself, and slowly made her way around the cookies, to find two sets of baby blues staring up at her, and two mouths lacking teeth open, and grinning at her.

Placing a hand upon her hip, they shared a glance, and four sneakers squeaked on the floor, as they headed for the end of the hall, and around its corner, their eyes gleaming when they glanced back, their heads thrown back in laughter. Rolling her eyes, and trying to find it within herself to be angry, she went after them, only not being able to keep the smile from her face, when her heart soared to see them smiling again.

_Kids are so resilient. _Until Steven had died she hadn't believed it, but now it was so true, it hurt. But their stout legs and determination was no match for her, she was on their heels as they rounded the end of the aisle and ran, right into the legs of a man.

She couldn't help but gasp, and feel the red shining bright on her face with obvious embarrassment.

"I am so sorry." She managed, and was reaching to grab her boys by the scruffs of their necks; they knew better then to run in a store. But something about his slow and easy smile stopped her. His teeth were beautiful, white and straight, she had always had a thing for a man with nice teeth. And his eyes, a piercing green that almost seemed to unreal, his hair was dark chocolate brown, and even though it was a bit longer she liked it, and he was sporting the 5 o'clock shadows of several days. But it worked for him.

Realizing that she was ogling this man, she averted her eyes, but smiled anyway. Her eyes landed on his neck, that had a bandage taped over it, and she wondered how it had gotten there.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke.

"It's alright, boys will be boys." His smile widened, and seemed to reach deep within his eyes, as he ruffled Michael's hair.

He had a nice voice she decided, inconspicuously glancing at his right hand, she let herself tense, because there on his left hand, wrapped securely around his third finger down, was a golden band, and even though she didn't want to, she asked the one question that needed to be asked.

"Do you and your wife have boys?"

Katie didn't want to think that this man was married, but he looked almost to good to have not been scooped up a long time ago, by someone from college, or even an high school sweetheart.

He seemed confused by the question, unsure of where it had come from, but then knowing passed over his face, and he glanced at his hand, "No, well yes. We did, I mean, my wife and boys died a year ago, in an accident."

A dagger struck her heart, how could she have asked something so intimate, so personal, so completely and utterly, not her business? Would she had wanted some stranger in a supermarket to go off asking random questions about about Steven?

"It gets easier," She told him, trying to sooth the wounds she must have just created, "We lost my husband almost two years ago. You've just got to make it to the next day."

"I'm trying." He told her quietly, and he smiled again at her boys, who grinned eagerly back, clearly not having listened to their conversation.

She shifted the arm carrier she had picked up at the front of the store, and absentmindedly reached for a box of cereal, and the boys instantly complained, as she had grabbed plain corn flakes. Not knowing she had only wanted something to do with her hands, to leave the awkward silence.

The man turned as if to leave, before looking back at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry to bother you more."

"You're fine." She told him, adding an after thought of, _In more ways than one._

His smile returned, slow, and easy, something that seemed to just roll over his face, and leave the sun shining brighter, people smiling bigger, and as before, her heart beating faster "I just moved to here, do you know where I could find the peanut butter?"

* * *

Blackout! Roll credits! We all stand and leave, what do you think? I loved that peanut butter line, and was thinking that it would have been a better way to end the movie, so let me know if you liked it!


End file.
